


Warming Up In Winter

by Fu_yu



Series: Dating Detectives: Non-Kira AU [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Meronia, Near also likes to take Mello's jackets literally whenever he can, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: After an unexpected snow day ruins the plans Mello and Near had for a night out, the former instead improvises a last-minute plan to spend some time with his boyfriend back home in their apartment.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Dating Detectives: Non-Kira AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Warming Up In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble! I had the idea in my mind and was like "hmm yes time to Write" aaaaand here we are! Enjoy it, even if it is short!

Near never really liked going outside often, and having to go outside when it's freezing cold and snowing profusely? Even less so.

Despite his protests and his grumbles, Mello still insisted that Near would need to try and make that treacherous journey from their apartment to the liquor store just a block away. Why, he didn't understand, but, in the interest of not dragging the argument out for longer than necessary, he'd decided to just shut up and go do it. So, naturally, when he'd come back home with a paper bag contained two bottles of red wine, Near was anything but happy, judging by the expression on his face as he threw the door open.

But, to his surprise, the entire place seemed... dark. Almost as if Mello had left their apartment in the short amount of time that Near was out of the house. With grit teeth and a grumble, Near angrily placed the wine bottles on the counter and sped off for their room, throwing open their closet doors and yanking out one of Mello's jackets. As angry as Near was at Mello for abandoning him _and_ sending him off into the cold, he could at least get some comfort in wearing Mello's jackets - even if they were far too big for him.

The white-haired boy was just about to flop onto their bed, curl up in his bedsheets and sulk until Mello came back, before he heard a sound from the living room. Almost like a phonograph needle lowering onto a vinyl disk and starting to play. Curious and, admittedly, a little terrified, Near cautiously left their room and made his way through the hallway, into the living room, fists balled in case he'd need to instinctively throw hands, so to speak.

However, he'd be met with a happy little surprise, laying eyes on a certain figure sat on their, admittedly, rather cozy couch. A boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes he could stare into, and an overall (mostly) confident aura about him. Combine that with his characteristic attire, and what do you get?

"M-Mello?" asked Near, moreso out of confusion. "I-I... thought you'd left."

The blondie smirked at that, shaking his head ever so slightly. "Well, I couldn't have you uncover the surprise before I got to finish it, y'know?" chuckled the boy, gesturing to his setup. Within the dark room, illuminated only by scented lavender candles and the crackling fireplace, Mello sat atop their cozy couch with a plethora of blankets on offer to snuggle underneath, accompanied by a coffee table set out in front of them. Atop the coffee table were assorted snack foods, from chocolate-coated strawberries to cheese platters, as well as two wine glasses and the bottles of wine that Mello had asked Near to go and get. And, as he could see, Mello had taken the courtesy of filling their glasses to the plimsoll line - or, where it would be, theoretically. "Now quit standing there and come snuggle," Mello added, patting the couch cushion beside him as if to beckon Near over.

And come over Near does, plopping himself down beside Mello, who immediately tosses a blanket over the two of them as Near began to snuggle on up against him. "You had me really pissed off earlier... I thought you left."

"That why you're wearing my jacket?" Mello responds with his quick wit and a raised eyebrow, taking a sip from his wine and throwing his other arm around Near to snuggle him in closer.

Near's generally-pale face turned red with embarrassment, entirely forgetting that he'd stolen Mello's jacket. "N-No... I was cold..."

"Uh-huh. Suuuuure. You sure get cold a lot, seeing as I almost _always_ have a white hair or two on my jackets, and I don't remember adopting a cat," responded the other, nuzzling his face up against Near. "If you want to, I'm fine with that - just don't get it dirty, yeah?"

Their date went down very well, to say the least. Whilst the original plan of dinner and a movie had to be cancelled on account of the sudden snowy weather, at least Mello was able to salvage the night. A couple glasses in, and the two boys had eventually resorted to slow-dancing atop the carpeted floor of their living room, gently holding each other close to one another and swaying to the music, losing themselves in the moment and just... _relaxing._ After all, both Near and Mello were both super-stressed in their own rights... Near due to his tendency to overwork himself, and Mello due to the stress _he_ gets worrying about _Near's_ overworking. And now, given a calm, quiet moment together, accompanied by the smell of lavender, a crackling fireplace, smooth jazz and slight inebriation...

The two felt at peace. Together.

And, once the two of them had finished both of their bottles and had almost entirely devoured the bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries, the two got far more... _intimate._

But that story's for another time.


End file.
